Open Mind is Open World
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: War was over a year ago, Draco approached Harry in traditional customs and rituals of Courtship, yet, backfires to what Draco had hoped for. Now, he has to earn the potential relationship with Harry to make it work and Harry learns the importance of Courtship and gains more than relationship itself. The end of courtship, Harry makes a final decision to what will become of them.
1. Chapter 1

Last year was intense and devastating situation that no one could foresee. Sixth year wasn't a typical normal year for Harry, especially when Voldemort managed to bring war sooner than anyone would wanted. There were lives lost and damaged that could not be undone. About four professors were killed, two were permanently damaged with severe scars, and one nearly died. The first through third years students were either kept away for their safety, kidnapped, missing, or killed. Family members are killed or no longer attend to Hogwarts due to severe war terrors.

Ron ended up losing a foot due to irreparable curse and the only way was to cut it off from spreading throughout his body. Ron demanded it without giving it a second thought and they did it quickly as possible to survive without further consequences. Hermione was bitten with a nasty scar on one arm, which is sensitive to touch. It would not heal easily and never fade in time, but she is pleased to know it's not going to change her. The headmaster suffers random twitches from a dangerous hex and affects his ability to speak clearly, which has become a struggle to talk.

Ginny and the brothers were unable to return to Hogwarts because of the reminder of the nightmares constantly. The nightmares taunt them too much and difficult to bear, especially losing their father in the war. Molly had to find a job to support her family while grieving for the loss of her husband.

Harry did die, but came back to fight in the war and defeated Voldemort with the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. They won, but led themselves to magical exhaustion for weeks.

The returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year has turned unsettling for those who never had a normal lives and education without fear. Eventually, everyone begins to stress out on homework, tests, quizzes, and surviving typical school life. Harry was getting himself ahead on his assignments and finishes it before Ron. He leaves the library and heads down to the great Hall for something to eat.

"Harry Potter," Spoken loudly enough for everyone to hear in the crowd.

Harry stops and turns around to see who is getting his attention today. He notices a blond Slytherin looking at him with unusual pride smirk. Harry wasn't in the mood to put up with nonsense or get into trouble. He crosses his arms and waits for the worse to come.

Draco moves closer and stood within few feet. He holds his chin up as if he's a professor and draws in air to prepare what comes next. Harry didn't know what is about to happen, but he waits to hear it out first.

Draco softly smiles, "Harry Potter, I am having the honor to take you for a courting and follow through courtship with you."

Many people are watching like a drama scene taken place, Harry hadn't noticed the others attentive behavior. He tries to mentally repeat what Draco had said to him and finding the situation rather unusual one.

Harry bursts into laughter, "Good one, Malfoy!" Couldn't help it, but laughing hopelessly.

Draco frowns and finding the reaction not well to what he expected. He straightens his back up and prepared for the next step.

"…I am being serious, Potter…a courtship with you."

Suddenly Harry stops laughing and finds himself mortified, "Why the bloody hell would you consider courting me? Forget it, Malfoy, not interested. A flat no."

Draco's eyes widen, "You aren't supposed to-

"-I can, Malfoy. You aren't dating me, so forget it." Harry turns around and begins to walk away while oblivious to others who witnessed the scene.

Malfoy stood there dumbfoundedly by Potter's action and walked away. The Slytherin took a different path and decides again for the attempt of courting. Students in the hallways are discussing and having it as a highlighted topic about Harry and the courtship.

Harry walks into the dining hall and finds himself heading to his usual spot.

"Harry…what have you done now?" The witch's concerning tone, "Tell me it's not what I'm hearing."

Harry sits down at his table and looks at Hermione, "Huh? What are you talking about, 'Mione?"

She shakes her head, "Everyone's talking about it, Malfoy and you."

Harry deadpanned and blinked, "That was fast…Malfoy just basically asked me out on a date and I refused."

Hermione eyed him, "In exactly how did Malfoy worded it? Word to word, Harry," She hums discerningly at him.

Harry didn't get the big deal about it, but he trusts Hermione to interpret it for him. Ron runs up as quickly as he could with his walker to balance while losing his breath from running.

"Blimey, Harry, what did you just do?" Nearly freaking out.

Harry didn't like this one bit, "What's the big deal with Malfoy asking me out? It's not like I killed him."

Ron shakes his head, "Pureblood traditional names do not formally follow dating approach. Courtship is a whole lotta concept to be taken seriously! Just what exactly did he say to you?"

Harry huffs in misery, "He said something like having the honor to court me and follow through courtship with me."

Hermione shakes her head in disappointment, "Oh, Harry…he wasn't asking permission to date him. He's declaring ritual to courtship."

Ron groans, "Blimey mate! You said no to him and that's not good! You broke the Magic's Law to deny a possible mate, now you have to face the consequences for-

"-denying young Malfoy," Scratchy voice added in.

The trio glances behind them to see the headmaster standing by. The way his blue eyes weren't twinkling at this recent event have come to. Harry begins to realize that there's a lot more than he hasn't known. He didn't like the idea to be with Malfoy, let alone dating! Now this courtship ritual was a bad move for Draco. He groans and looks up to his mentor.

"Get me out of this situation!"

Albus sighs, "Unfortunately, Magic's Law is beyond my limits to do a thing. Follow me, Harry, Senior Malfoy would like to have a word with you."

Harry looks at his friends for help, but feeling he's pulled along to follow the headmaster to the office. His day is not allowing him a normal one in his life. He had no idea why Draco would even choose him! They head to the office and finding themselves facing the Senior Malfoy in waiting. Lucius lifts his chin up in great disappointment to the savior and Harry didn't know what to expect. He sits down at an empty chair and tried to avoid any eye-

"You will look at me, Mister Potter, I will not be seeing you behaving like an innocent child." Lucius scoffs.

Harry wishes to curse the man for asking him of that, but decides to see how Professor Dumbledore will do to help. Albus sits in his chair and folds his hands on the desk.

"Lucius, as you must understand, Harry is unaware of Magic's Law with courtship rituals and so forth. However, this is gaining many students attention on the starting ritual and not good."

Lucius nods, "Exactly. Therefore, I will take Harry to my home and train him the basic courtship and Draco will remove himself from Hogwarts this weekend to court him," Brushing his long hair back, "Harry will face complete ritual of courting for six months as his consequences."

Harry jerks his head at the Malfoy, "What? No!"

Lucius slaps Harry's arm harshly, "You broke the Magic's Law, now be quiet or I will arrange corporal punishment for you tonight. Am I clear?"

Harry gulps and did not want to endure that possibility. He nods and begins to regret his reaction to Draco. The way everyone has reacted negatively towards his decision against Draco's intention to court him than dating him. He still did not understand the differences between the two and wonders why it matters to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walks over to Granger and Weasley, finding himself confused and worried. He softly coughed to gain their attention and they faced him.

"Do either of you know where Potter is?"

Both of them frown as they realized he had no idea what happened a few hours ago. They exchange glances worriedly, but decided to be honest for time being.

Ron crosses his arms, "Harry ended up leaving with your father, Malfoy…"

The pale blue eyes pop out wide, "What?! What is my father doing with Potter?" Trying to breathe.

Hermione grimaces, "Training him I assume, as a form of punishment. You know Magic's Law needs to allow consequences to happen somehow."

Draco shook his head, "I don't want Potter punished…I was going to give him a second chance and forgiveness before it could take place. How in the name of Merlin did my father find out?" Slipping his hand through his hair.

Ron sighs, "I don't know, but you have to understand…Harry doesn't know anything about Magic's Law or courting rituals."

Hermione hums, "Which he won't understand a thing or the purpose of your intention."

Draco groans, "And my father being involved? Bloody great…just bloody fantastic!" Nearly yanking his hair out.

The witch tilts her head, "Why are you upset about your father involved?"

Draco stared at her, "My father believes traditional ways beyond stricter than Neville's grandmother will ever be. He is tough and brutal in his approach. He forbidden me to have hugs ever again when I was four years old…he caught me doing so, I ended up corporal punishment everyday until I was five years old. That's what I am worried about…"

Hermione and Ron turned paler than a ghost to hear what Senior Malfoy is capable of. They didn't know whether Voldemort is the lesser evil, but it is clear that Harry is likely to rebel against anything he won't approve of.

"Find out when you can leave, Hermione and I will visit Harry as we're his only family he has. We need to make sure he knows he will not be punished for something he doesn't know much about." Ron mutters something that went unheard.

Hermione agrees, "As Magic's Law, we qualified as his family members. We'll inform Mrs. Weasley about what is happening and get some kind of connection to fix this mess. So right now, see Harry as soon as possible, Malfoy."

"But I need to find out who told my father! Otherwise that person will make things worse!"

Ron grumbles, "Go see Snape, he'll know…he always knows."

Draco knew it took a lot of guts for Ron to consider Professor Snape, especially it shocked him to find out he was a double spy. He nods along and begins to turn around for his leave.

"Thanks, Weasley. I'll send an owl when I see Potter again." Draco walks off and searches for Professor Snape.

His thoughts running through ideas that his father could do and Harry wouldn't be safe. The threat of corporal punishment is not something Lucius Malfoy would take lightly and uses it as a reminder to keep him behaving well. He knew his mother wouldn't be able to stop him since the divorce after the war for personal reasons. He quickly picks up the pace and sees the professor entering into his office.

"Professor Snape! Wait!"

Severus glances back to see the blond, "What is it, Malfoy? As you can see, I have much to do and do not have time to have a chat."

Draco finally in front of him, "Not a chat, information. Privately please?"

Severus sighs, finding himself annoyed that Malfoy would attempt a simple chat and figure he could remove him out later. He allows Draco to enter and walks into the office. Draco pacing and shaking his head at his own worries. Severus helps himself at his own chair and watches the blond fretting about something.

"Look, I don't know if you heard, but I…merlin, I began the ritual to court Potter and Potter thought it was a joke and then denied after realizing I'm serious. He still refused, I was going to give him another chance before a consequence could happen. I found out my father somehow got told and took Potter for courtship training. I need to know who the bloody hell told my father and have that person punished!"

Severus blinks and hearing everything for the first time. He knew Draco holds interests in Potter, just never pursued anything much of it until now. The confirmation to begin a ritual and how Potter reacted…it was not good. The way Severus witnesses Draco's behavior speaks volume about Potter specifically.

"I believe I know who it is," Severus hums drily, "Which, does not take much of a brain power to believe. After the war, you made one change and that is the contract-

-Pansy…of course." Draco pinches his nose bridge, "She knew what my father is capable of and others wouldn't do that against me. Please tell me you'll have her doing heavy cleaning jobs in detention?"

Severus blinks and rose one brow up, "Why cleaning jobs specifically?"

Draco grimaces, "Because she literally never does any cleaning jobs. She would have others clean it out for her, like…when you told us to clean our cauldron without house elves involved or magic?" Severus nods, "…she would pay someone to do it. Anytime she had detention and one that requires cleaning without supervision? She would grab a student and make them clean for exchange of valuable information. She never does any cleaning jobs. So, assign them and watch her fully."

Severus nods, but Draco leaves immediately before he could agree to that punishment for Pansy. Still, it was much easier to be left alone in his office and does his job. Draco hurries to his dormitory and tries to see if he could access the floo there. He steps in and throws the floo powder. He shouts out his surname and mansion in one sentence and feels the power flowing through. Once the green fire fades, he sees nothing has changed. He growls at the fact his father blocked him out!

"Bloody great!" Draco decides to plan another way and hurries up.

… … …

Lucius returns to his dining room where Harry is sitting at the table with fear for his life. The elder carries two cups of tea on plates and sets one in front of the young wizard and himself. Harry's hands move towards the cup and only to be slapped by Malfoy. He tsk'ed at Harry for the moment and Harry didn't understand why he's given a drink, but cannot touch it. He frowns at the man and waits for a response. Lucius sighs and leans back in his seat.

"Not courting related, but Pureblood basic rules. When you are a guest at an old traditional generation of family, especially Malfoys, Blacks, Longbottoms, Dumbledores, and Evergreens have been known for wealth of respect. We must wait until your host drinks their tea unless desire circumstances or medical reasoning. You must always show your appreciation of a tea offering, once the host drinks, you may drink it or not." Lucius picks up a cup and held it close, "Now, you can do so." He sips.

Harry nods and helps himself to tea to sip. He didn't understand why Senior Malfoy is willing to train him, even if it involves his son. The thought of not attending to Hogwarts until the new year begins and leaves him worried missing out. Lucius notices how quiet the young wizard presents himself and attempting to behave in his presence. The way Harry sips quietly and not refusing a drink either. He wonders what his son sees in him, but apparently took a risk with courtship ritual. Once Lucius feels refreshing with tea, he sets it down and looks at Harry in calmness.

"Before I allow you to speak your mind, do understand I am sparing you through other kinds of consequences. When I discovered your attempt to refuse the ritual, I knew Draco is serious in his decision and prefers someone not to suffer on his account. What I am doing is making it not suffering for you or my son, this is what Magic's Law will accept without taking over on its own. If I hadn't known, you would suffer backlash within an hour and more." He breathes in, "Now, you may speak your mind."

Harry nods and decides to sink in the information he has been given. No one has ever given him the time to explain a thing. He hasn't seen a side of Senior Malfoy like this in his entire life and finding his anger fading away slowly.

"…thank you, Mister Malfoy. I'm afraid I don't understand what is Magic's Law and how it works. Just why can't I have a say? What's the difference between Courtship and dating?" Harry stops before he could add in more questioning to the list, but he needed to know something.

Lucius nods and hears all those questions as Albus had warn him earlier about. He could see the lack of education on all required to have knowledge of the culture, community, and society. He hums and decides to wait for certain that Potter had ask what he wants to know first or anything to add. Within a minute of waiting, it is clear that young wizard knew what he wishes to learn first.

"Excellent questions, Harry," He cusps the teacup, "Magic's Law is actually your magical core and has influence to your power and more. Your magical core is design to allow yourself as True self. It enforces your entire life to survive merely on magic, especially ancient magic that has been carried for generations. You know how everyone views you as a hero when you were a baby?" Harry nods, "As a baby, your magical core is unlimited and accessible to any power level and source of magic through genetic in your family generations. With the Dark Lord going after you, your magical core recognizes someone is attempting to destroy who you truly are and true self. It triggers the access to the most powerful defense and attack because of your ancestry developed a way to defeat a Horcrux long ago."

Lucius can see Harry drawing in fascination on information he hadn't known and reveals knowledge is valuable to Potter. He decides to ensure education is necessary for Potter later, but this conversation is important first. He sips his tea and carries on the explanation.

"Therefore, your magical core wants to continue developing your True Self form. A courtship ritual allows you to learn about yourself, your potential mate, and developing magic. I am not stating becoming powerful magic kind of development, but newer magic that has not yet to exist. A part that will play in your life completely and forms powerful Pureblood for generations." He hums, "When someone is deciding to do courtship, it is necessary to attempt to see if your True Self will reveal more. The rituals require going through several ordeals and develop some kind of a relationship. Once the courtship ends, both of you will either decide on the relationship to be friendship, association, partnership, or lovers."

Harry sips his tea as he listens, drawn to information more than he has been in his life, and knowing more. He begins to see why Draco chose him, to renew a fresh start and have a particular relationship at the end to decide. He gets the difference between courting and dating. The guilt is gnawing at him and realizing why denying rituals is horrible decision to attempt. Lucius notices Harry's emotions are shifting quickly, even people would notice what could be on the young wizard's mind.

"Therefore, your decision is still involved at the end. It is rituals that you cannot control…besides, all the years at Hogwarts, it will never measure up to what you will learn about yourself in Magic's Law of True Self trial. The ritual is necessary and believe me, you would not want your Magic's Law to place you into horrible consequences until it changes you without the experiences." Lucius hums, "Any more questions or thoughts, Mister Potter?"

Harry gulps, "…just what is Draco's intention?"

Lucius shakes his head, "I have no idea. He would have to reveal that to you himself as everyone's intentions are different." He tilts his head and turns to see a House Elf waiting, "Polly, please have dinner ready soon and here for a change. Also, I request one of the bedrooms cross from mine to be set up for Mister Potter. He will be living here for half a year or so."

Polly, wearing a red shirt, nods, "Of course, Master. Polly will arrange dinner for Master and Lord Potter-Black-Lupin and a room for Lord Potter-Black-Lupin."

Polly disappears and Lucius finds himself rather surprised with something new today. He faces Potter with a questionable face to him and Harry notices, but waits to hear it.

"I knew you are Black's heir as his godson, but Lupin?"

Harry coughs softly, "Yes…Sirius and Remus got married when I was a baby, but kept quiet. Remus had to take the name as Black-Lupin, but hides it."

Lucius hums, "Interesting, making you as a step-godson to Lupin. Are you still in contact of Lupin?"

Harry nods, "Yes."

"What is he doing nowadays? I doubt that he could tell society that he lost his husband to the war."

Harry sighs, "Don't…don't tell anyone…but, he's currently pregnant with Sirius' child. He found out a month after the war was over and trying everything to keep the baby."

Lucius blinks, "…does he has any support to go through his pregnancy? How far long is he?"

Harry blinks, "About four months currently. Only Mrs. Weasley and myself."

Lucius nods, "Good. We will have to visit him before he is due and be prepared to assist him in his labor. After losing too many lives, we need to have more magical children in our world."

Harry didn't know what to believe, but he can see Lucius wasn't the same man he first met. Now, he didn't know what to expect on this ritual of courtship with Draco and it changes everything.

"One more thing, the ritual requires to be six months at least. That is why I chose the specific timing; any less time and the Magic's Law and its consequences will veer much worse. It is making relationship to be taken seriously and committed in any kind of relationship. For now," Lucius brushes his hair back, "You will relax, have a meal tonight, and rest tonight. In the morning, do not anything except refresh yourself and do not change clothes. There are important steps to follow to ensure rituals are thorough and expectation. I will teach you everything you need to know. You may speak," Sipping once more of his tea.

Harry nods, "…have you ever been courted?"

Lucius' smile tugs, "Yes and happens to be Arthur Weasley."

Harry nearly chokes on his saliva when he hears a name. The way Lucius is proud to admit who attempt to court him years ago and finds himself stumped.

"…He…courted you? But, I thought…"

Lucius nods along, "That we hated each other? Oh yes, but we actually care for each other. While hatred between himself and I aren't exactly relationship, but strengthens our family values and status. Although, his death did pains me and it is not the same. I missed our nonsense conversation, but reminder of our lives. I wished I am dead instead of him, he would be training you otherwise."

Harry sinks in the fact that Arthur saw Lucius entirely different than everyone else have perceived. The food appears and Lucius finds himself pleased he could eat now. He begins to eat and notices Harry waits for him. It is clear that Potter learns quickly and decides educating is worth the time.

"Eat up, Arthur complained too much about your underweight and I'd rather not have him kill me for ensuring your diet intact." Lucius smirks.

Harry chuckles and follows after Lucius begins eating. They eat in silence and relax for the night. Harry wonders why Draco wants to court him and what is the intention behind it. There is a lot of questions he needed to know, but he would have to wait when that happens. Lucius sees Harry as himself and did not want to ruin the progresses he accomplished today.


	3. Chapter 3

When waking up, Harry reaches out to the left and not feeling a nightlamp desk there and realizes it is on the other side. He grabs his glasses and places it on. He notices everything in this room shows it was not a dream. He breathes in and know that it is temporary. While he's terrified to what Draco is tempting to make a relationship into, he knows it will help him become himself - The True Self. The thought of newer ability to magic…and more to find out. It would mean Draco will be here in two days and everything will change. He already misses classes and wish to learn new spells, but none of it is happening for half a year.

Harry tosses the bedsheet off him and hops of the bed. He walks over to the bathroom's door and get himself ready for the day. He recalls the simple instruction on not changing his attire, only to shower and clean himself up for the day. Harry didn't know what to think of Senior Malfoy as they didn't have a relationship to begin with. All he knew is he is the father of Draco Malfoy and used to be loyal to Voldemort. Since the war, when Harry saw the senior entering to Hogwarts and joined the Light's side while no one noticing him helping. He didn't know why or the reason behind it for Senior Malfoy to change sides like that. However, everyone didn't bother asking and chose to accept that the war is over.

Harry spells his hair dried and place on a clean night robe before Malfoy comes in. He sits on the bed and let his thoughts drift away for a moment. The moment where he chose to die and came back to life to stop Voldemort. There was no way undoing the war because the mad wizard couldn't stop his obsession to kill him. The thought of having a horcrux inside of him in his entire life was surreal to him, but it did make sense over the years to many things that had happened.

Suddenly, the knocking snaps Potter out of the war past and prepared himself for the day.

"Come in, sir."

The door opens with Lucius with books in his arms and sees the young wizard waiting for him. He notices the instructions are followed through and found himself pleased to be taken seriously. He stood in front of Harry with a gentle approval nod, which Harry finds it oddly satisfying.

"I must ask some questions before we begin anything. Who taught you wizard culture and magic culture?" Lucius looks at the green eyes expectedly for a simple answer.

Harry blinks, "...um, erm, no one, sir, sorry if you are expecting I knew beforehand as I grew up with my muggle relatives. I had no knowledge of wizard world until I got my letter."

Lucius frowns, "What about learning once you finished your first year? Surely you were given a book about wizard culture."

Harry shakes his head, "I couldn't read anything during the summer with my relative, sir. They would lock my stuff up and banned me doing anything magic related."

Lucius stands so still when discovering what this wizard's relative have done. Restricting good knowledge that is necessary to survive in wizard world and culture. The burning anger fuels more than he could handle, but the young wizard in front of him is depending on him for training in courtship. The books in his arms feels worthless in making successful progress. Lucius is beyond livid to learn how unaware Harry is of their world.

"What do you mean lock up and banned magic related, my child?" Lucius looks at him expectedly to see a lie.

Harry blinks, "They're against anything isn't normal by their terms. They believe we're freaks and dangerous. If I did any magic or something like it, I'm blamed and punished for it." Harry shrugs.

Lucius curses internally and self-blame for ignorant to what Harry's home like all those years. Yet, this young wizard is in his home and he have the power to change that now.

"Oh, child, you should have known everything about our world and you will. Even after the courtship, you will not be allowed to live with them ever again. Do you understand? That means next summer vacation and other holidays is living here. Understand, my child?"

Harry's wide eyes at the elder to say something that no one has ever offered him before. The chance to never live with his relatives again and having a place to live. Lucius sees that Harry hadn't expected him to say or react such ways. The way that Draco would look at him with surprised of how life should be.

"What about the blood ward?"

Lucius blinks, "Blood ward? Could you explain this to me, my child?"

Harry nods, "Professor Dumbledore told me that there is a blood ward that is in placed by mother and it must be done with someone who is related to me. It is safety for me."

Somehow, the elder blond finds himself troubled with a blood ward involved and seeing that Potter is not having hope in a normal home. He had no answer to provide, however, there are plenty of times.

He nods, "I will see what blood ward can be dealt with. For now, you are living here and end of discussion, clear?"

Harry nods, deciding to see when that time comes, and listens to what happens next. Lucius hums and faces to the right side of the room. He gestures towards a double-door and Harry looks over.

"Every day, you will wear something in courting. The first day is important, especially it is showing the commitment of beginning journey to discover your true self. You will must present yourself professional and welcoming," Lucius waves him to follow over to the closet, "There are few types of clothes you should avoid wearing until the time is correct."

Harry notices the way each clothes is organizes and spaced out in the walk-in closet. The way it is nothing like muggle clothing would present themselves and several options. Lucius notices the reaction on the young wizard and understands the reaction is childlike.

"The first month is presenting the best self in professional style," He walks into the closet, "After the first month, you try to find little more comfort clothes and less professional style."

Harry blinks and follows in, "But what is exactly comfort clothes in our world? Muggles would prefer jeans and a shirt."

Lucius shakes head, "Even muggles would have better type of comfort clothes than some jeans, my child. Once you wear wizarding robe, you can safely remove them and wear business pants with a fine shirt or polo shirt." Pulls out a soft blue polo shirt with a white trim on the collar, "This would be a good example, especially if you plan on going out in public or eating out."

Harry nods along, "So…I'm not stuck in the mansion?"

Lucius nods, "Of course, both you and Draco will have plans that aren't required to be in the mansion. Courtship is more than maintaining in one place, but many places in the world."

Harry blinks several times and realizing it's not horrible as he believed. Lucius continues to explain the phases throughout the courtship clothing expectation until the last month where they would be wearing whatever is comfortable unless specific plans are involved. Harry learned to understand how clothes are organized and the role it plays in social interaction. Lucius finds himself amused to see Harry's reaction in fascination and eagerness to learn.

"Now," Lucius hums, "Since you know what is appropriate to wear for courtship, you may wear professional style with comfort attiring. When you are ready, come out of the bedroom and I will lead you to where you will meet Draco on the first day. I assume your relative haven't taught you the basic dining etiquette?"

Harry shakes his head, but showing no fear towards the elder. Lucius nods once and hums to confirmation. He looks in the closet and sees the clothes are intact to maintain.

"Get yourself dress, my child, and meet me in the hallway. We have much to do and you have much to learn." Lucius' brow rose questionably.

Harry nods, "Yes, sir."

Lucius freezes when he notices Harry calls him sir, which is a rarity in the young generation. He didn't feel it is appropriately addressed as a sir with the young wizard and wonder how the young wizard would react.

"How about call me Lucius, hmm?"

Harry nods, finding himself ashamed, and waits to be left alone. Lucius leaves the bedroom and left Potter alone to himself to dress up for the day. The thought of helping Potter would seem bizarre years ago, but now? He sees it as a chance of moving forward and changing for the better. Lucius didn't know what or how to decide from there, yet, Potter is trusting him to guide him for Draco's sake.

… … …

"What do you mean I can't go home?" A scuff follows afterward.

Draco crosses his arms bitterly in front of the headmaster and the headmaster is trying to explain to him why. Albus sits up straight and look at the young Malfoy.

"Your father chose to step in for Mister Potter to prevent the consequence taking place. He is choosing to train Mister Potter on the courtship and request that you can go home on the weekend starting. If you arrive before the weekend, you can risk the consequences to Mister Potter."

Draco groans, "Merlin, and you trust my father? Have you lost your bloody mind?"

Albus breathes in, "I trust him not to abuse the boy, Mister Malfoy. Your father reveals good intention and it is necessary to prevent worse consequences against Mister Potter. I am afraid there is nothing I can do until the weekend begins."

Draco pinches his nose bridge and trying to figure out a solution. Yet, he keeps hearing weekend and the definition would varies and begin to think on that. He looks at the headmaster expectedly and weighs in his thoughts.

"When you mean weekend, does that mean it will be lifted the moment it hits midnight or when the sun rise?"

Albus hums, "Your father didn't state specifically when it could begin."

"So…if I leave at midnight Saturday, I do not have to worry about being punished with detention or affecting my house's points."

"He stated that you will be withdrawing from Hogwarts." The twinkle in his eyes.

Draco nods as he gathers the interpretation answer and eases up a little. He wasn't too sure why his father chooses to be involved.

"Next time, drag me involved before my father decides anything." Draco lifts his chin up.

Albus nods, "If there a next time, but I wish a successful courtship, my dear."

Draco nods once and leaves the office to head into the hallway. He is being greeted by two gryffindors who waits for him impatiently on the news.

"The earliest I can leave is midnight on Saturday…my father set up the barrier to prevent some sort of training he's giving Potter."

Ron huffs, "Bloody hell…I can't imagine Harry staying calm and listening to your dad."

Hermione shakes her head, "But why involved himself at all? Any benefits he could get out of this?"

Draco shrugs, "Like the bloody hell I'd know. I wouldn't cared if he stayed in Hogwarts, how is this supposed to feel normal for Potter?"

She shakes her head, "Courtship doesn't have specific location, but your father does things that aren't intentionally planned for. Why would Pansy even tell him?"

"Revenge on ending the bloody contract…" Draco mutters.

Ron snorts, "Probably jealous she won't be rich as you, but even I wouldn't stoop that low."

She shrugs, "But she is being punished right?"

Draco smirks, "With her worse nightmare in cleaning tasks? Yes."

The Gryffindors exchanged glances as they're confused to how it would be a nightmare for cleaning, but decided to go along with Draco. The absence of Harry is bizarre for the two, especially he would make comment or do something with them to pass the time. It appears their last year of Hogwarts wouldn't be normal for once and it would be unlikely to end normal life. As far anyone knows, normal will never happen in their life.

"I'm just surprised Potter hasn't managed to escape and be here already." Draco sighs, "He's going to punch me in the face, isn't he?"

Ron shrugs, "It depends on his mind and what he thinks of the situation."

"…he's going to punch me in the face," Draco covers his face.

"Just…hear him out when you see Harry, alright Malfoy?" The witch sighs, worrying about Harry's situation.

The blond wizard wondering why his father too much, letting his imagination getting the better of him, and hoping to hurry home. He looks over to Harry's friends and see they're worried as much as him.

"Is there something I can buy Harry's favorite snack or something? That only both you would know and he would get that I am talking to you guys?"

Ron and Hermione's eyes are wider than usual, but considering Draco is putting the effort for Harry, they didn't seem the harm in it. They decided to pull him in the opposite direction to where they're walking and randomly walked into an empty classroom. Draco finds himself surprised by their support and realizing how important Hermione and Ron is to Harry. The thought of seeing Harry made him nervous already and getting into the courtship.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry finds himself learning much about mannerisms and how important it is in social interaction. He realized his behavior isn't particularly normal, but Lucius didn't judge him at all. The way Lucius teaches him calmly and willingly, Harry gains a new aspect of his education into the courtship and absorb everything new to learn. He didn't know each fork and spoon is meant for specific meals and usefulness. Which glass or cup to drink first to last, but he finds himself learning throughout the day from each meal course.

Lucius finding himself thinking everything to teach Harry before his son would come home. He knew when the spell would lift specifically and ensuring the courtship would be handled properly. After the first day of learning all the mannerism, appropriate attires, and explaining the courtship rituals…Harry figures it out quickly the next day on his own and Lucius didn't expect him to learn well. He notices Harry is doing everything without a fight, which concerns him. After the desserts were finished, Harry waits in his seat and Lucius didn't think he would want to stay longer. The way Harry didn't look at him directly unless being spoken to and spoke carefully in the conversation.

Lucius uses the napkin and wipes off his mouth gently, "Harry, you have done tremendously well and have no issue adjust. However," Seeing Harry's shoulders slowly dropping down draws concerns to him, "…I am worried about you, my child. Most people would fight against something they have no knowledge or interests in. Did your relatives…physically hurts you before?"

The Gryffindor stares at the senior who asked him a question relating to his home. Lucius begins to wonder why Harry wouldn't reveal any information immediately, but suspects there is more than he realizes.

"…They used to until I got a letter to Hogwarts. Most time they would shove me into the cupboard bedroom and lock me in. After the letter, they changed the bedroom to upstairs and often lock me in there to punish." Harry shrugs, "Mr. Weasley and Remus threatened him if they don't treat me well."

Lucius crosses his arms, trying to maintain his anger against the relative within, "…I'm bloody surprised Arthur didn't tell me this. I would have arranged custody or find a way to remove you from such home. Does the headmaster know what they have done to you?"

Harry shakes his head, "No, I don't think so."

The blond sighs, "What they did is abusive and against the wizard's laws to abuse a magical child. You did not deserve any of the treatment your relatives did, my child. You are safe here and I will make sure Draco doesn't mistreat you either, you've endured enough suffering and deserve better now." He moves out of the chair, "Now, you may do what you like after desserts, see the library or spend time alone in your room."

Harry frowns, "Against the law?"

Lucius nods, "Because a magical child does not have full control to their magic, therefore can cause a backlash when mistreating a child. Not simply against to those around them, but to themselves and making it difficult to control in the future. There are some children like yourself have overcome that and become successful in mastering control of their magic." He hums, "Do understand, Harry, I am always cross from your room and you can talk about anything. After all, you live here now." Lucius softly smiles.

Harry nods and finds himself easing his worries. The thought of knowing he's powerful enough to defeat Voldemort and having good control to his magic. Lucius moves away from the table and Harry follows. They leave the dining room and head over to the bedroom for the night.

The thought of knowing tomorrow is the day Draco is coming home and he doesn't know if he's ready. It terrifies him that Draco will see all sides of him for this courtship to work and changes everything he knows. Lucius notices the silent side of the young wizard and lost in his own thoughts.

"My doors are open, my child," Lucius gently rest his hand onto the shoulder, "You will be fine, trust me."

Harry nods, "Thank you, Lucius. It's…just I haven't exactly thought anyone wants to really know the real me."

Lucius hums, "Perhaps, that's what Draco wants as well. Both you and Draco couldn't be yourself during the war and now that it is over…there is a chance for both of you."

The Gryffindor agrees on that and realizes there is a chance to see who Draco is really like. They arrive to their bedroom doors and Harry stands in front of it before going in.

"Thank you…curious, why did you switch side in the final battle?"

Lucius straightens his back and turns with wide eyes, "…you saw?" Seeing him nod, "…my former wife gave me a divorce paper before the battle began. She told me that war is tearing the family apart and already destroyed our love. Originally, I wasn't going to sign the paper, but the dark lord showed me something I hated to see. The death of magical children involved and losing children to the war. I realized she was right and I had to stop the damage on my part." Lucius nods, "She told me it is better off and I accepted that. However, she allowed me to have our son live with me and she would visit during the holidays. She still cares, but it is not the same as once she and I had."

Harry finds himself surprised to see what cost Lucius in the war and it was marriage. He had no idea how much of an impact on the war has caused him.

"Don't beat yourself about the war…Voldemort," Seeing the former death eater flinched at the name, "…was responsible for the war damage. You followed him blindly to what his true intentions are."

Lucius smiles, "For a young man you are, Harry, quite brave to face someone powerful. Have a good night, my child."

"Good night, Lucius."

They both turn into their room for the night and settling in bed. Harry finds himself nervous for tomorrow and getting himself ready for everything to come his way.

… … …

Draco wasn't happy that he couldn't leave at midnight and knew his father prepared ahead of time. He waited for hours to come and waits until the sunrise. Once the sun comes in plain sight, Draco gets up and walks into the floo network. He tosses the floo powder and announces Malfoy Manor. The fire whisks him away and transport him into his own home. His pale blue eyes open up to see the sight of the living room and knowing exactly where he is. He walks out as he arrives and hearing the manor in complete silence. He draws out his wand and cast the spell to find Harry immediately. He follows the direction and feeling his wand tugging him.

Draco notices the direction is more towards the west side of the manor and in the west wing, meaning he suspects his father trying to keep the distance between them. He knew where his father's bedroom is and his wand stops guiding him. Draco stands and looks at his father's bedroom door and feeling his heart beating too fast for his liking.

The young Malfoy rushes over to the door and opens up. His mind believing to be Potter is in that room and finds himself facing his father in night attire. Lucius yawns lightly and looks at his son without a surprise.

"You are predictable, my son. He is sleeping and you should know when it is necessary to interact with him." Rubbing his eyes.

Draco scowls, "And took him away? What rights does that give you? Where is he?"

Lucius crosses his arms, "In a room, sleeping. Now, go to your room and sleep. You're cranky when you don't sleep enough."

Draco marches up with their noses so close to each other, "Don't care! Where the hell is Potter?" Becoming louder by the second.

Lucius casts a spell to provide quiet time for Potter and knowing his son would scream at the top of his lungs. He sees his son has grown closely to his height and no longer a little boy. He sees the side of Draco is worried and protective of Harry already, especially early morning arrival.

"First off, son, Harry needs to sleep as he is nervous. You courted him with his ignorant to customs of courtship rituals and failed to redress this immediately before the Magic's Law could begin the consequences."

Draco continues to scowl, "Still, it doesn't give you the right to take Potter away from school and I was hoping his friends would explain things to him. Bloody hell, you trust Pansy? You knew I bloody don't trust that witch!"

Lucius begins to realize there is more has led on and Pansy was part of the problem. He moves his head back and looks down at his son. Draco refuses to move and keeps straight ahead at his father.

"Either way, I stepped in to prevent the consequences for Potter and he needs someone to guide him to do so properly. Have it occurred to you that his parents are dead and have no way of educating him the Pureblood's custom and tradition?" He marches forward causing Draco to back up in fear and finds himself confused, "…why are you acting afraid of me? Last I check, we no longer serve the dark lord."

Draco stares at his father and trying to hide everything inside of him, including fear. He scoffs to brush it off.

"So? You still on the dark side, father. You'd think I'd trust you alone with Potter? What did you do to him? Where is he?"

Lucius notices the changing topic immediately and how he's being accused involving Harry. The way Draco fears him still and did not make sense why.

"Don't go off track, Draco, why are acting afraid?" He moves closer to his son.

Draco backs up and shakes his head, "I am not!"

"Have I done something to make you suspicious?"

Draco shaking his head, "N-no. Father, stop this nonsense! Just tell me where is Potter?"

Lucius manages to get him back against the wall, "Out with it, Draco. Your fear is showing and you should have no reasons to fear me."

Draco looks away immediately and Lucius didn't understand why his son would behave such ways. There have questionable situations for him to be involved, including his own son and why his son refuses to be honest.

"…You were punishing me for hugging someone and it didn't stop until I was almost five." Draco breathes in and feeling trap.

Draco steeled his eyes closed and embraces for the worse to come. The memories of those corporal punishment terrify him and fearing his father would do. Lucius stands up straight and backs up a moment. He finds himself dumbfounded to learn the reasons of Draco's fear of him.

Lucius tilts his head, "You thought I was punishing you for a hug the entire time? Draco," He sighs, "You were throwing a tantrum in public and you weren't listening. Each day it was something different until you learned to be a good well-behaved child."

Draco finds himself shock and feeling the truth made sense for a change. His breathing feels lighter and the intension fade away in his shoulders. He looks over to his father who is looking at him as if he's silly.

"…what? All those times was because I misbehaved."

Lucius crosses his arms, "Yes. You might not have recalled, but most time you had a tantrum. You didn't learn from it, a hug? What nonsense would that be? You probably hugged someone while crying about something you didn't get and threw a tantrum."

Draco feels his cheeks warmer than usual, "Oh…" Trying to focus on something else, "…then what have you been doing with Potter?"

Lucius sighs, "Training him. He was willing to learn and wishing to learn his true self. What did you think happened?"

Draco lowers his head, "…punishing him and beating him up," He mutters something his father couldn't hear.

The senior shakes his head, "Nothing of sort. I explained to him what it is expected and helped him learn. You chose to court him for a reason and there's no undoing that. However, Potter deserves a chance to sleep in. He was beyond nervous about this and who he's doing it with. So, go to sleep, will you? You won't find him easily."

Draco crosses his arms bitterly, "I literally thought the spell was leading me to him and it took me to your room. How in the name of Merlin did you do that?"

"Go to sleep, Draco. You know where your bedroom is." Lucius yawns loudly.

"I'm still not forgiving you for what you've done, father…Potter deserves to be at Hogwarts and you took that away."

Lucius hums, "It's better off to have less distraction anyway. He deserves that much."

Lucius heads into the bedroom and rejoins his bed to sleep. Draco huffs miserably and still wonders the state Potter is in. He looks at his wand and wonder how his father mislead his spell. It was strange, but he knew there won't be a chance of finding him immediately. To admit, he does feel tired and decides to wait for a few hours to see Potter.

… … …

Harry finds himself uncomfortable wearing robes and the weight of it is heavier. He paces around and trying to adjust his clothing, but it didn't feel right to him. He tries to take some off and fix it up again. The weight of the clothing still bothers him and prefers to comfort clothes or lighter robes. He didn't understand the necessary clothing, despite the Senior Malfoy explains it impacts impression throughout their courtship into some kind of relationship.

Harry readjusts it one last time and finding himself nervous, which isn't helping him calming down. He tries to breathe in and forget the whole purpose of the courtship. He faces the exit of the bedroom and knowing that he has to meet Draco in the dining room area. He drags his foot one after another until he walks out of the bedroom and finding himself into the hallway. He knew Lucius couldn't be in the same hallway until later tonight and must not be involved for the day. He could see lights at the end of the hallway and telling him that there is someone there.

Harry softly bitten his tongue and trying to refrain himself from stalling any further. His breathing feels heavier and he didn't know what to do to feel better. He hears nothing within a short distance. He stands tall and faces the dining room's entrance without being given notice.

There is something telling Harry within and the courtship is only to discover who the true self within him. It's important…it's necessary. Harry picks up his head high and embraces himself for what may comes next.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sits in his chair in the dining room and his one foot tapping randomly as he waits. His thoughts run crazy to the point he didn't know what to expect or how to prepare himself. Everything is eerily quiet too much for his dislike and wishing to put on music. Yet, he stops himself from doing so in case Potter hates certain types and make things complicated. The nap didn't really relax him, but did give him some energy for the morning. His father is nowhere to be found and he has no idea which entrance Potter would come through. There would only be three wings, north wings, east wing, and west wing. The south wing would only lead to the other dining room, which is considered for large guests amount to attend there.

The food hasn't arrived to the table, but Draco knew it would be displaying rude mannerism to the table and could only drink water at this time. Courtship ritual is important to display respect to all party involved and he wants to give Potter all of that. He breathes in and tries to hope Potter is safe and himself.

He hears foot steps closing in and suddenly stopping. Draco finds himself frozen to know that Potter is about to join. He didn't know how to prepare himself, but those footsteps sound weren't moving and suspecting Potter is trying to be prepare for the worse to come or something. Draco decides to get up from his seat and push his chair towards to table. He stands by the table and decides to keep the distance. He feels the weight of his robe heavily weighing him down and keeping him from moving too quickly. He sees a shadow coming forth in the west wing entrance and revealing long and professional attire robe in sight.

The pale blue eyes spot Harry entering in who seems to be masking his emotions and using the familiar Gryffindor act. Harry stops twenty feet from Draco and nods once. Draco eyes for anything that warrants attention, but nothing is giving away. He sees no fear in Potter's eyes, which is good…he didn't know. Draco returns a simple nod and prepares the next step.

"Good morning, Potter. I hope you slept well."

Harry didn't look away, "Good morning, Malfoy. Yes, I did."

Draco notices the way Harry didn't look away, which is impossible to get him to look at. There is a change in Potter and he didn't know. Draco decide to trust that he would see the true self of Potter soon, but he needs to be patience.

"That is good. Please join me at the table, the House Elves will arrange our breakfast meal. I trust you're hungry, Potter?"

Harry nods and finds himself uncertain to move. The entire courtship requires to be involved day to day, but he didn't know whether he could trust Malfoy in this part. He knows that Lucius wouldn't want him go hungry, so he decides to keep his promise to eat until he feels full. He moves towards the table and on the opposite side of Draco to keep space between them. Draco didn't mind as long they were able to see each other in the meal time. Harry sits down and finds the weight of his robe feels a little easier, but dislike the necessary. Did he choose the right one? He didn't know for sure, but he decides to focus on something else entirely.

Once Draco sits down, the food appears in front of them without a second to wait. Harry waits for Draco to eat first and then follows. He recalls all the training Lucius have given him and kept his mannerism involved. He didn't know what to say to Malfoy or how to go about it. The silence among them feels intense and awkward between the two, but still eating in peace.

Draco sips his water and looks up to Potter who is eating still. The last time they saw each other was at school and he didn't know how to go about it. He needed to figure out a way to have a decent conversation.

"I trust my father kept you in good care, Potter?" Draco gulps.

Harry picks up his glass of water bitterly, "Yes." He grimaces at this displeased situation.

Draco lowers his head, "That's…that's good."

Softly slammed the glass on the table, "No, it's not. He took me out of Hogwarts, Malfoy, for something you approach to me that I have no knowledge of and you think I'm okay? Merlin," He huffs, "My consequence is to be stuck in this mansion for a half a year while I'm not with my friends and classmates. Thanks," Sarcastic tones hits hard.

Harry continues to eat as meal isn't finish until a plate is cleared. Draco finds himself stun to hear Potter voicing his own and showing how angry in calmer approach. He knew all his life Potter would physically walk away or send a hex. He suspected some kind of an attack would happen, but only in given words through anger.

Draco lowers his head, "I apologize for assuming you knew our customs, rituals, and traditional. I didn't think that ahead or considered how you would react. I had no intention of removing you from Hogwarts."

Harry breathes in slowly to keep his anger away, "You are forgiven, Malfoy. I am mad how this turned out. You are bloody lucky he's dead or we would have been dead before you came home." He takes a bite of his meal, "For whatever reasons why you want to court me, it better be worth it, Malfoy."

Draco hears the familiar side of Potter he grew up with and slowly ease up on his own fear. He eats and nods along to what Potter wishes to express himself in. He's forgiven, so there is a chance for what all of this could become.

"Thank you, Potter. I promise you that this courtship is about second chance and putting everything behind us. If it helps, my father found out through Pansy…who did it in revenge of ending the contract of marriage. She thought my father would physically abuse you to behaving and make me regret. I arranged proper punishment of the interruption on the courtship."

Harry picks up his head and nods slowly, "…so I would have still been at school, if she hasn't contacted your father?"

Draco nods, "Of course. I wanted you to have a place you prefer and it is at Hogwarts. I know my home isn't exactly your comfort, but I will do my best to make it feel that way."

Harry stares at the blond, who actually considered his comfortable environment, and only to find out that Pansy was revenging by attempting to destroy the courtship custom and ritual approach. To realize that Draco attempts to do this for him only and leaving what war has caused between them. He sips briefly and looks at the blond again.

"And I will give my best in this courtship. I would not expect too much from me, alright?" Harry holds his breath.

Draco softly smiles, "It is all I ask. I will give my best in return as well. Fresh start, new beginning, and open changes."

Harry hasn't seen Draco smiling this way before…a side that reveals he's being honest and opening. He begins to see why first impression is necessary and allows them to start somewhere. While he's angry with the consequences involved, he knew there is no undoing the damages taken place. The young men enjoy their meals and tension fades away in peaceful silence among them.

Once their plates are cleared away, the house elves clean the table with instant magic. Harry didn't know what would take place next and trusts Draco to continue the plan for the day. Draco softly wipes his lips and sets the napkin aside as he looks up to the Gryffindor.

"Has my father given you a full tour or here and there tour?"

Harry breathes in deeply, "Here and there."

Draco nods, "Good. Come on, a stroll around the mansion and get to know this place. This place might as well make it a home to you somehow."

Harry's eyes are wide to find out Draco would offer the mansion as his home. He notices how important to having a home for Malfoys and decides to keep it quiet for later. They began taking the south wing and Draco guides him around. Harry listens in and notices the portraits and ancient antiques in the hallways.

"That vase has been around for fifteen centuries, the Malfoy generation became recognized for their names and kept traditions alive for Pureblood."

Harry blinks and looks at Draco, "That long? Why is Pureblood necessary?"

Draco hums, "I believe they wanted to keep magic in the blood line, carrying it for generations. No one really did further studies to see if marrying muggles would affect the blood line or not. We wanted our world to continue non-stop…it's no longer a worry, though, we can see magic does well on its own for generations."

Harry nods slowly, "True…all the muggleborn have magic, so maybe had family members in the past generations?"

Draco eyes the old vase, "Possible theories. You'd need the time traveler to research your family backgrounds."

They continue walking down, but Harry finds himself learning about existence of time travelers.

"Time Travelers?" Harry tilts his head, "That's a thing?"

The blond nods, "Of course. It's mainly researches purposes of the past. They are hired to travel back in time only to observe and research family background. They won't have much…" Draco hums, "…access to be physically apart of the timeline. It's like entering someone's memories, you really aren't there."

"So…I could have a traveler to investigate my family history and more? Are they allow to photograph without risking?"

Draco hums, "They're allowed to do that, it is whatever you request them to do, Potter. You could pay them to travel in the beginning of Potter line existence to your grandparents' time. They would create a book for you to know everything there is about your relative. The only thing is…these time travel, once they complete the job and research as they are paid for, their memories are wiped to maintain confidential. They wouldn't have any memories of your family history and for safety reasons as well."

Harry finds himself surprised, but he would be upset if they couldn't enjoy the time traveling research. For now, he decides to worry about that if he chooses to approach.

Draco turns to the left and stops at the door. Harry didn't know what is happening or why this door particularly. He decides to remain by the hallway and waits to see what happens next. Draco turns to see that Potter didn't move closer for his curiosity and tries to understand why he wouldn't follow him.

"Come in, Potter, it's a good room to hang out in. I always come here to be alone or my friends hang out here with me."

Harry still didn't believe it himself, so he slowly approaches and notices the room was similar to Gryffindor common area, but without any of the Hogwarts design involved. Draco walks up to a couch and plops down comfortably.

"Sit wherever you like, Potter. To be honest, I'd like to forgo the first month clothes," Taking off the heavy robe, "Unfortunately it's the Magic's Law. There is some exception, the last layer of clothing you put on can be removed after the first meal."

Harry nods as he recalls Lucius explaining it to him and how clothes aren't restricted entirely throughout the process of courting. He chose the couch across from Draco and observes the surrounding. It feels safe in here and warmer than he anticipated. He eases in and finding out that Draco enjoys this room to relax in.

"Have you been in the Gryffindor tower? This is exactly the common area would be like, only the house's colors involved."

Draco blinks, "No, but father said Mister Weasley influenced some design of the room. He said this is one of them."

Harry blinks, "You knew Arthur courting your father?"

He nods, "Of course, father wanted to make sure I don't intentionally hurt Arthur's family. While Ron and I don't really have much in common, we accepted our fathers' connection, I mean, my father wouldn't have gotten the job at the ministry without Mister Weasley involved."

Harry finds himself surprised, but he's starting to learn much more than he has in all his life. There are several connections that Harry hasn't known and he's curious how much magic is connected in their lives and time.

"I had no idea."

Draco smiles, "Now you do. I can show you more of the rooms Mister Weasley design. I honestly like the rooms he created and my father never changed a thing. It's odd considering they hate each other." He shrugs, "But it seems to bring themselves out…"

Draco begins to realize all the years he has known Potter, it has been spent in hatred. He didn't know how to change that, but he notices Potter hasn't been judging him for the past couple hours already. Something is different, but he wasn't going to complain.

Harry continues observing his surrounding and seeing the part of Gryffindor designs involved. The only difference happens to be the colors to be neutral between all their houses, but calming feel to it. He notices something and he gets up to get a closer look. On the little table stand, Harry picks it up and softly smiles to the memories coming to him.

 _"…Do you know the function of the rubber duck, Harry?"_ Arthur curious voice echoing in his head.

Harry's fingers soothing the rubber duck and couldn't believe the man passed away after the war. He has been a good father and a hard worker all his life, even accepted Harry as his own son. Draco watches Harry and picking up the strange duck toy.

"Potter? You alright?"

Harry turns to him, "Yeah…just something Arthur used to ask about the rubber duck. How did this get in here?"

Draco nods slowly, "My father…he brought it into the room since passing. He said that was the last thing he got from him."

Harry finds himself smiling to know that Arthur still kept the relationship going after the courtship finished. He decides it might not be so bad, especially he gets some kind of peaceful closure that Arthur's spirit is alive somehow. He sets the rubber duck down and returns to the couch he originally sat down on.

"You know the purpose of the rubber duck?" Harry decided to see what Draco knows.

Draco shrugs, "Merlin, I have no idea. It's some kind of a toy, right?"

Harry hums and begins to explain it to Draco. The memories feel alive in his mind and feeling that Arthur would be proud of him. Draco finds himself fascinated and decides to purchase a few things to figure out himself. Harry didn't think he would get into it, but decide to let Malfoy make his own choice. This room makes him feel much safer than anywhere else and all because of Arthur's taste in design within the room. The courtship no longer feels terrifying and feels like a new change is beginning.


End file.
